Invisible
by mars992
Summary: Adiós familia. El… se fue, aun no podía creerlo, el realmente se había ido y quizás para nunca más volver. TH


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S.M. yo solo juego con ellos.**

**UNO**

Todo era aplausos y alegría, veía como todos me felicitaban, después de acabar mi recital, amaba tocar el piano y adoraba hacer feliz a los demás con mi música, pero al ver los rostros del público, no encontré ninguna cara conocida, allí en primera fila estaban 7 asientos vacíos, como siempre, me pregunto ¿en qué lío se abra metido Isabella una vez más? Como odiaba que me hiciera esto. Y pensar que antes éramos los mejores amigos. De eso 8 años atrás.

Flashback

Hoy había sido mi primer recital, debería estar contento, pues todos habían aplaudido y mi profesora me había felicitado, pero no lo estaba ¿Cómo estarlo? Mis padres y mis hermanos no habían ido, pero me dolía sobre todo que fuese faltado ella. Isabella Swan o Bella como prefería que le llamasen, es mi mejor amiga y la adoro con todo mi corazón.

Al llegar a casa vi que estaba estacionada una patrulla policial, rápidamente me acerque a la puerta y ante mí, vi algo que me hizo sentir como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Allí, en el piso, abrazada a sus rodillas estaba ella, a lo lejos podría ver a mi padre abrazar a mi madre mientras esta lloraba desconsoladamente. Me agache hasta quedar a su altura y la abrace, en eso sucedió algo que nunca pensé ver, ella, mi Bella, mi mejor amiga, me rechazo, se deshizo de mi abrazo, se levanto y se fue, dejándome allí, de pie, parado, solo en la puerta. Trate de seguirla, pero una mano me detuvo.

_Déjala hijo, ahora necesita estar sola_

_¿Qué sucedió papá?_

_Edward, los padres de Bella murieron_

Mi corazón se salto un latido y silenciosas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Charlie y Renée Swan, los mejores amigos de mis padres y como unos tíos para nosotros. Alice, Emmett y yo.

_y ¿ahora qué sucederá con Bella?_

_Ella se quedara con nosotros_ Me dijo mi padre antes de irse nuevamente con los agentes y mi madre.

Los días pasaron y Bella poco a poco dejo de hablarme. Hoy era el funeral de sus padres. Todos andábamos de negro. La misa fue corta, pero hermosa. Mi madre llevaba abrazada a Bella, mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente, trate de acercarme y nuevamente me rechazo. Decir que no me dolió seria mentir, pero debía entender que se sentía mal y quizás mi presencia la perturbaba, así que no me acerque más, dándole su espacio.

Fin de flashback

Los años pasaron y nos distanciamos más, ya debía estar acostumbrado, ellos siempre faltaban, después de 8 años, me seguía doliendo, pues si, tengo veintitrés años y eso ya debería ser normal, esa era la palabra clave, debería, pero no, no era así. Seguro Isabella tuvo su accidente número cinco mil quinientos en el mes, o tendrían algún debate, quizás una reunión de recaudación de fondos para-no-se-que-cosa, en fin, baje del escenario, me cambie de ropa y fui a casa.

Al llegar, mi día empeoro más, si es que eso era posible, la casa estaba sola, todas las luces estaban apagadas, se que sonara estúpido, pero esperaba que todos estuviesen esperándome allí, en fin, guarde mi volvo en el garaje y me fui a mi habitación , al entrar, para cerrar con broche de oro, allí, en mi escritorio, como burlándose de mí, estaba mi calendario recordándome la fecha. 20 de Junio. Arranque la hoja, la tire a la cesta, me cambie y me acosté a dormir.

"_Feliz cumpleaños"_ pensé antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Unos gritos me despertaron, al ver mi reloj, vi que solo eran las 8:00am, me bañe, me puse unos pantalones y una camisa negra con los tres primeros botones abiertos y baje a ver que era tanto escándalo.

Al llegar al living vi a mis hermanos y a Isabella desayunando todos juntos en la mesa, fui a la cocina y tome un vaso de jugo, ya cuando iba llegando a la puerta bajo mi madre.

_Edward ¿no vas a desayunar hoy?_

_No mamá, no tengo mucha hambre_

_Anda hijo, hace tiempo que no comemos como familia_ Familia ¡Ja! como si me consideraran parte de ella.

_Está bien mamá_ En eso bajo mi padre

_Buenos días familia_ mi madre se levanto y lo recibió con un abrazo

_A ver_ dijo mi hermana poniéndose de pie _Hoy debemos celebrar porque a nuestra querida hermanita ayer le fue muy bien en su debate_ todos alzaron su copa

_¡Salud!_

Mi madre al igual que todos se pararon y felicitaron a Isabella, menos yo.

_Hijo…_ mi madre no termino su frase pues un constante pitido comenzó a sonar

_¡Que fastidio! alguien que revise la maldita contestadora_ dijo Rosalie. Alice se puso de pie y dio play

__Usted tiene cuatro mensajes. 8:45am. Hola ¡Anthony querido!_ _salió la voz de mi abuela __ya supe que hoy es tu recital. Cariño disculpa que no vaya, pero te deseo que todo salga de lo mejor y no estés preocupado por los buscadores de talento, solo un demente no podría ver tu genio, te quiero mucho mi Eddy y no creas que olvide la fecha ¡oh no! ¿Cómo podría olvidar uno de los días más felices de mi vida? el 20 de Junio, el día que nació mi querido Anthony. Te quiero corazón, feliz cumpleaños y espero te guste mi regalo. Fin del mensaje__

Todos tenían los ojos como platos, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hablar la contestadora siguió.

__10:15am. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDDY! ya, no pongas esa cara, se que odias que te llamen así_ _dijo la voz de Tanya__ suerte en tu recital y ¡prende esa cosa que tienes por celular! perdona que hoy no vaya, pero hoy cumplo un año con Felix ¿puedes creerlo? aquí entre nos, creo que me va a pedir matrimonio __Se escucho el grito de felicidad de mi amiga_ _ Estoy tan feliz. Te quiero y no te preocupes, mañana te recompenso, saludos a tu familia. Fin del mensaje__

__2:35pm. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Eddy Pooh!_ _se escucho la sonora carcajada de Seth__ lo siento, lo siento, pero no pude evitar llamarte así amigo, pero, para que veas que tu mejor amigo te quiere, prometo no llamarte así por…tres días_ _Ja! esa era su promesa todos los años, su mayor record era de tres horas_ _amigo lo siento pero hoy no podre ir a tu recital de piano, si sé que soy el peor amigo del mundo, pero es que Bree quiere presentarme a sus padres, lo siento, pero juro que luego los chicos de la Push, Leah, Tanya y yo te lo recompensaremos. Te quiero Eddy Pooh. Oops_ _lo ven__ bueno será el otro año. Chao. Fin del mensaje__

__4:40pm. Sanguijuela feliz cumpleaños_ _Se escuchó la atronadora risa de Jacob. Desde preparatoria nos saludábamos así, yo la sanguijuela y él, el chucho_ _bueno, en serio, ¡Feliz cumpleaños amigo! de parte mía y de Leah, perdónanos, se que parece que todos nos pusimos de acuerdo para no ir, pero ¡oye! ¿Quién te mando a nacer tan atravesado? mentiras, mentiras, lo siento, pero hoy Leah se siente mal y no puedo dejarla sola, bueno ya mañana te llevaremos algún bar quieras o no, ya deja de ser tan aguafiestas, siempre leyendo y tocando piano o escuchando música, así que amigo prepárate. Hasta mañana sanguijuela. Fin del mensaje__

En la sala reinaba un silencio sepulcral, todos tenían la vista fija en la contestadora, casi podría ver sus mentes trabajar rápidamente en busca de alguna señal de broma. Podría ver como esperaban que un mensaje dijese ¡cayeron!

_Felicidades Isabella_ dije, para luego levantar el vaso de jugo en señal de brindis y beberlo todo de un trago, deje el vaso en la mesa y me fui.

Al llegar a la facultad todos me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños y mi recital, ya estando en clases llegaron Seth, Tanya, Leah y Jacob.

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDDY!_ dijeron los cuatro al unisonó

_Gracias, y ¡saben que odio que llamen así! en fin, cuenten ¿qué paso ayer?_

_Miren ¿no notan algo en mi mano?_ dijo Tanya mostrándonos su mano izquierda.

_¡Te propuso matrimonio Felix!_ Leah fue la primera en reaccionar, todos la abrazamos y la felicitamos

_Por supuesto. Ahora, Edward es mi padrino, Leah mi madrina y Jacob y Seth mis damas de honor_ Ante esto todos estallamos en carcajadas, bueno excepto _las damas de honor_

_Eddy Pooh, desde ayer los padres de Bree me consideran otro hijo de la familia, así que, felicítenme_ dijo un muy feliz Seth

_ Bueno, yo ya me siento mejor, así que hoy tenemos…_

_¡FIESTA!_ gritaron los cuatro al unisonó.

No me quedo otro remedio que ir, después de todo era el cumpleañero. Al salir de la de la facultad nos fuimos a un bar y debo reconocer que la pase muy bien, Felix, Bree, y los chicos de la Push nos alcanzaron allá, además de algunos compañeros de la facultad, bebimos, bailamos y hablamos hasta las 2:00 am.

Pedí un taxi y me fui a casa, al llegar todos estaban en la sala.

_Edward ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?_ me dijo mi padre

_Yo llego cuando quiero_ ¡Oops! digamos que andaba algo pasado de copas.

_¿Que es ese modo de hablarle a tu padre? además tenias a toda la familia preocupada_ me reprocho a mi madre. No pude más y exploté.

_¡Ja! claro, todos siempre están tan pendiente de mi, tanto que olvidaron mi cumpleaños, no fueron a mis recitales, mi graduación ¿que mas?... no recuerdo, pero es mejor, sino estaríamos toda la noche enumerando. ¿Saben? gane por cinco años seguidos la presidencia estudiantil, gane tres veces el concurso de talentos, y me ofrecieron una beca en música, pero, claro, ninguno de ustedes estuvieron presente, no se preocupen, lo de ayer no me dolió, bueno, no mucho, si, sé que soy un idiota, ya debería estar acostumbrado a sus olvidos.

_Hijo nosotros no…_

_¿No qué? ¿No querían? no se preocupen, como siempre, yo entiendo, Isabella tenía un debate, así que ¿Qué importaba lo mío? ¿Cierto?_ les dije cansado de siempre lo mismo.

_Hijo eso no es cierto nosotros siempre…_

_ Olvídenlo, son estupideces mías, tengo sueño, me voy a dormir_

Subí a mi habitación, me cambie y me quede dormido.

Los meses pasaron y ya era septiembre. Alice estaba loca con los preparativos del cumpleaños de Isabella, aunque ella odiaba toda esa atención y las grandes fiestas, bueno, esa era lo que recordaba de la pequeña de catorce años que era mi mejor amiga. Al salir de la facultad como todos los años, fui y le compre un regalo a ella, al pasar por la joyería una delicada cadena de oro blanco llamo mi atención, al final de esta colgaba una pequeña esmeralda en forma de lagrima, después de todos estos años aun la seguía queriendo.

En casa todo era caos, así que, sin que nadie me viera subí a su habitación, ella dormía plácidamente, no pude evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro, lentamente me acerque y deje la pequeña caja a su lado.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños cariño!_ le dije como cuando éramos pequeños, le di un beso en la frente, di media vuelta y me fui. Pensar que hoy seria el último cumpleaños que pasaría acá. Si ese día, el día de mi cumpleaños gane una beca en música para estudiar en Italia, Volterra. Nadie en mi familia sabia ¿para qué? igual no lo notarían.

Fui a mi habitación tome mis maletas, deje una carta para no preocuparlos y me fui.

_Adiós Familia._ Pensé mientras me alejaba de casa en el volvo.

**DOS**

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, _mi gozo en un pozo, _Alice me tenia loca con todos los preparativos de mi fiesta, aunque no podía estar del todo feliz, aun resonaban en mi cabeza las palabras de Edward, el tenia razón, todos los habían dejado por mí, y yo a él, aun no podía entender porque me comportaba así.

Flashback

Estaba sentada en el piso de la casa Cullen, aun no podría creer que mis padres fuesen muerto, estaba llorando abrazada a mis piernas, cuando sentí que alguien se agachaba y me abrazaba, por su aroma supe enseguida que era Edward, pero ahora quería estar sola, así que lo aparte de mí y me fui.

Los días pasaron y cada vez que veía que trataba de acercarse a mí, huía. Sabía que en estos momentos no era lo suficientemente estable como para estar con alguien sin romper a llorar y sabía que si dejaba que él se acercara me rompería, con el tiempo lo dejo de intentar y yo se lo agradecí en silencio.

Fin del flashback

Los años pasaron y nos volvimos más distantes, ya no era su Bella, ahora era Isabella. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida? ¿Cómo pude olvidar su cumpleaños? ¿Cómo olvide su recital? ese día cuando oímos los mensajes todos nos quedamos de piedra.

Flashback

_Belly Bells, estuviste fantástica_ dijo Emmett

_¡Si, así que para celebrarlo iremos de compras!_ chillo Alice.

_No, por lo que más quieras Alice, hoy no, por favor, aun estoy cansada por todos estos días de estudio_

_Anda Bells, no seas mala ¿si?_ dijo poniendo su carita de cachorro mojado. ¡Arg! como odio cuando me hace eso.

_Está bien duende_ acepte resignada

_ ¡SI!_ gritó. Sonó el timbre y Alice salió corriendo a abrirle a los Hale, como todas las mañanas. Jasper y Rose llegaron a nosotros en el comedor.

_ ¡Felicidades Bells!_ dijeron al unisonó sin querer, haciéndonos estallar en risas, como siempre decían, cosas de gemelos.

Edward bajo y paso directamente a la cocina, luego salió con un vaso en su mano y cuando iba llegando a la puerta Esme lo llamo. El hablo con ella, se acerco y se sentó con nosotros, mientras Carlisle bajaba las escaleras.

_Buenos días familia_

_A ver_ dijo Alice poniéndose de pie _Hoy debemos celebrar porque a nuestra querida hermanita, ayer le fue muy bien en su debate_ dijo ella, haciéndome sonrojar. Todos alzaron su copa, menos Edward.

_¡Salud!_

Todos me felicitaron. Bueno casi todos.

_Hijo…_Esme no termino su frase pues un constante pitido que comenzó a sonar

_¡Que fastidio! alguien que revise esa maldita contestadora_ dijo Rose. Alice se puso de pie y dio play

__Usted tiene cuatro mensajes. 8:45am. Hola ¡Anthony querido!_ _salió la voz de la abuela de los chicos __ya supe que hoy es tu recita. Cariño disculpa que no vaya, pero te deseo que todo salga de lo mejor y no estés preocupado por los buscadores de talento, solo un demente no podría ver tu talento, te quiero mucho mi Eddy y no creas que olvide la fecha ¡oh no! ¿Cómo podría olvidar uno de los días más felices de mi vida? el 20 de Junio, el día que nació mi querido Anthony. Te quiero corazón, feliz cumpleaños y espero te guste mi regalo. Fin del mensaje_ _y así siguieron los demás mensajes.

¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!! Eso era imposible, saque mi teléfono del pantalón para comprobar la fecha. Miércoles, 21 de junio de 2009. Hasta Jacob se acordó de su cumpleaños y de su ¿recital? ¿De qué recital hablaban todos? nadie supo que decir, todos nos encontrábamos aun en shock ¿Tan ocupados estábamos que nadie recordó su cumpleaños? antes de que nadie hablara el hablo.

_Felicidades Isabella_ dijo, para luego levantar su vaso de jugo en señal de brindis y beberlo todo de un trago, dejo el vaso en la mesa y se fue.

La primera en reaccionar fue Alice.

_ Es broma ¿cierto?_

_No Alice, hoy es 21 de junio, realmente olvidamos su cumpleaños_ dije yo

_No puede ser ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? por eso ayer no estuvo en casa, ayer también era su recital_ dijo Carlisle

_ ¿Qué clase de madre soy? ¿Cómo pude olvidar el cumpleaños de mi hijo?_ sollozo Esme en el pecho de Carlisle.

_Todos lo olvidamos mamá_

Ese día, todos, pasamos el día tratando de localizarlo, ya nos tenía preocupados a todos, Edward nunca solía llegar tarde y si lo hacía avisaba. Cuando ya eran las 2:00am escuchamos un carro estacionar frente la casa, todos estábamos en la sala, incluyendo a los Hale. La puerta se abrió y por ella entro un Edward pasado de tragos, pues se recargaba en la puerta.

_Edward ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?_ dijo Carlisle apenas él entro.

_ ¡Yo, llego cuando quiero!_ todos quedamos estáticos en nuestros lugares, nunca habíamos escuchado a Edward contestar así y menos a Carlisle.

_¿Que es ese modo de hablarle a tu padre? además, tenias a toda la familia preocupada_ le reprocho Esme.

_¡Ja! claro, todos siempre están tan pendiente de mi, tanto que olvidaron mi cumpleaños, no fueron a mis recitales, mi graduación ¿que mas?... no recuerdo, pero es mejor, sino estaríamos toda la noche enumerando. ¿Saben? gane por cinco años seguidos la presidencia estudiantil, gane tres veces el concurso de talentos y me ofrecieron una beca en música, pero, claro, ninguno de ustedes estuvieron presente, no se preocupen, lo de ayer no me dolió, bueno, no mucho, si, sé que soy un idiota, ya debería estar acostumbrado a sus olvidos.

_Hijo nosotros no…_ trato de hablar Carlisle

_¿No qué? ¿No querían? no se preocupen, como siempre, yo entiendo, Isabella tenía un debate, así que ¿Qué importaba lo mío? ¿Cierto?_ para este momento a todos nosotros nos caían lágrimas silenciosas por el rostro ¿Cómo pudimos nosotros perdernos todo eso? ¿Tan metidos en nuestras vidas estábamos que lo dejamos solo? Y lo que más me dolía ¿Todos lo habían dejado de lado por mi?

_Hijo eso no es cierto nosotros siempre…_ trato de decir nuevamente Carlisle

_ Olvídenlo son estupideces mías, tengo sueño, me voy a dormir_ fue rumbo a las escaleras y nos dejo todos allí.

Yo fui la primera en hablar.

_Todo esto es mi culpa, ustedes lo dejaron por mí, por no dejarme sola, luego de la muerte de mis padres_ dije mientras me maldecía internamente, no sólo lo deje solo, sino que le robe a su familia.

_Eso no es cierto hija, Edward solo estaba pasado un poco de tragos y dijo cosas que no sentía. Lo mejor es que todos vayamos a dormir_

Los días pasaron y Edward prácticamente no estaba en casa, todos tratamos de hablar con él, pero casi nunca lo veíamos. Notaba como Esme cada vez se deprimía más, al igual que todos nosotros.

Fin del flashback

_¡¡Bella!!_ escuche que Alice me llamaba

_ ¿Qué paso Alice?_

_ Belly Bells necesito que te metas a bañar, mira la hora que es_

_Alice apenas son las 3:30 pm_

_¿Apenas? Dios! Bella estamos retrasadas, metete ¡ya! y me avisas cuando estés lista_ dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

¡Arg! ¡Qué fastidio! como me gustaría estar en una biblioteca leyendo un buen libro. Me quite los zapatos y me acosté en la cama. Necesitaba relajarme un poco antes de que todo el caos se desatase, cerré los ojos y despeje mi mente por un rato.

_Exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala. Bueno, es mejor que me meta a bañar, antes de que Alice aparezca. _pensé.

Cuando me disponía a levantarme, sentí como alguien abría la puerta, al entrar inmediatamente supe que era él, sentí como se agachaba y sentí algo que tenia años sin sentir. Seguridad.

__Feliz cumpleaños cariño__ cuando oí esas palabras y le sentí besar mi frente, tomo todo de mi el no abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro pidiéndole perdón por dejarlo una y otra vez, pero algo en su voz me hizo sentir extraña, casi parecía una despedida. _Estoy paranoica ya, _pensé. Cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse me levante de golpe, haciendo que algo cayera, al busca que era, vi que era una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, al recogerlo vi que tenía una pequeña nota.

_**Feliz cumpleaños Bella.**_

Todos los años siempre encontraba algo parecido, pero este año, por fin estaba 100% segura que era de él, mi Edward. Dentro de la cajita había una preciosa cadena plateada un con una esmeralda al final en forma de lagrima.

_¡Bella! aun no estás lista_ chillo Alice asomada a mi puerta

_Voy, voy_ Tome la cajita, la guarde en mi mesa de noche y me metí al baño.

Seis horas, tres cambio de ropa, una cesión de maquillaje después ya estaba lista, Alice y Rose se fueron a cambiar dejándome sola en mi habitación, fui hasta mi mesita de noche, saque la pequeña cajita y me puse la hermosa cadena. Al bajar ya todos estaban esperando por mí, lo busque con la mirada pero no lo encontré, quizás había salido, todos alabaron mi cadena y me dijeron los hermosa que estaba, haciendo que me ruborizara.

Todos los invitados ya habían llegado, pero él aun no. La fiesta estuvo espectacular, como siempre Alice se lucio, decoro toda la casa con flores blanca y rosas rojas, en el centro del salón había una gran bola de espejos y luces de todos colores, el DJ fue fenomenal, la comida y las bebidas no hicieron falta, alrededor de las 3:00am todos se fueron marchando hasta quedar solo nosotros.

_Chicos ¿han visto a Edward?_ pregunto Esme

_No mamá, desde esta tarde no veo a Eddy_ dijo Emmett

_Que raro_ dijo Alice

_¿Bella, podrías ir a su cuarto?_

_Claro Esme_ subí al tercer piso y camine hasta su puerta, toque tres veces y nadie respondió. Abri la puerta y en el cuarto no había nadie.

_Esme arriba no hay nadie_ dije al bajar las escaleras.

_ A lo mejor está con sus amigos_ sugirió Jasper

_ ¡Ya se! llamare a Tanya_ dijo Alice, tomando su celular, rápidamente marco un numero y lo puso en altavoz.

__ ¿Alice?__

___Hola Tanya ¿mi hermanito esta por allí con ustedes?_

__ ¿Edward? no por supuesto que no, el hoy se fue a Italia ¿no les dijo nada?__

_ ¿Decirnos qué? y ¿Qué hace Edward en Italia?_

__Pues siento que no debería ser yo quien se los dijera pero…__

_Tanya cariño estas en altavoz, soy Esme por favor, dinos, que todos estamos muy preocupados_

__...__

_ ¿Tanya?_

__Bueno, el… ¡ya! élganounabecaportresaños_ypiensaquedarseavivirallá_ lo dijo tan rápido que nadie entendió.

_ ¿Que? habla despacio cariño_

__Que el gano una beca…por tres años…y piensa quedarse a vivir allá__

_Eso no puede ser…nosotros…_ Carlisle no sabia que decir

__Lo siento, pero conociendo a Edward seguro les dejo algo, no creo que los fuese querido preocupar de este modo…lo siento_ _y colgó.

Todos nos mirábamos fijamente, esto parecía una pesadilla. A Alice se le cayó el teléfono de las manos y Esme no dejaba de llorar abrazada a Carlisle, mientras Jasper abrazaba a Alice y Emmett a Rosalie. Yo Salí corriendo a su habitación, al entrar fui directo a su armario. Nada, todo esta vacio, en su estantes de Cd's faltan muchos, al igual que sus libros.

_ ¿Qué es esto?_ pregunto Alice, no sentí llegar a los demás , sino hasta que ella hablo.

_Creo que es una carta_ dijo Jasper

_Ábrela_

_Familia,_

_¿Cómo empezar?_

_No se preocupen por mí, estoy bien, me he ganado una beca en piano ¿pueden creerlo? los quiero mucho, sé que no he sido el mejor estos días… les quería pedir perdón por mi arrebato del la vez pasada, se que tienen sus propias vidas y yo no puedo pretender que las dejen a un lado por mí._

_Esme, eres la mejor madre que cualquiera pueda soñar tener. Carlisle, gracias por tus consejos, para mí siempre serás el mejor padre que pude haber soñado. Los quiero._

_Emmett, hermano, te quiero, se que estos años no hemos sido los más unidos pero entiendo que querías formar tu vida, te voy a extrañar y se que serás muy feliz con Rose, pues ella tiene el carácter que necesitas y tú, la alegría que a ella le falta. _

_Alice, hermanita, te quiero mucho y siempre serás mi hermanita pequeña, la que necesitaba que la subiera a mis hombros para robar las galletas a mamá y la __que __me volvía loco con sus emergencia de moda, te quiero y sé que serás feliz junto a Jasper, el tiene la calma que te falta, pero eso si, se te lastima, solo dímelo y le romperé hasta el alma (tranquilo Jazz, sé que esto está de sobra) _

_Isabella… Bella, sé que esto años nos hemos distanciado, pero quiero que sepas que, yo aun recuerdo a esa niña que se pasaba horas y horas a mi lado leyendo, mientras yo tocaba mi piano, te quiero cariño, feliz cumpleaños, espero que seas muy feliz. Lo mereces, la vida no ha sido del todo justa contigo, te pido que cuides de mi familia como siempre los has hecho._

_Perdónenme por dañarles el día así, pero preferí irme, es lo mejor, espero verlos...algún día._

_Adiós familia. _

El… se fue, aun no podía creerlo, el realmente se había ido y quizás para nunca más volver.

**FIN!**

**Todos damos por hecho el amor de nuestros seres queridos, a veces olvidamos la importancia de compartir esos pequeños momentos que hacen de nuestra vida más grata, damos por sentando que ellos saben que lo queremos y nos importa, por eso nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido…**

Gracias por leer, disculpen mi ortografía.

Besos-.


End file.
